The Very Unright Way
by Saren Kol
Summary: In Edward's world all vampires are gay, in Bella's world real life should read like a trashy romance novel. Can they show each other a different way? OOC


**A/N: Merry Christmas! This is a little one shot that I hope you all enjoy. **

**Disclaimer - First off, I don't own Twilight. Secondly, I mean no offense to anyone in this story, it was just a wierd idea that popped into my head a while back and I am just now getting out.**

EPOV

I shake my head as I turn off the television that my brother Emmett left on again. It is amazing how many specials are on television these past few years that focus on a person 'coming out of the closet' to their family and friends about being gay. Like it's some big deal that they like their own gender more that the opposite. Like it is a highly unusual thing to do. If only they knew.

Being a vampire, I have seen a lot. But one thing I have never seen, is a straight vampire. It seems that once turned, you automatically become gay. Maybe it's the whole thing about not being able to procreate. If the biological need to pass on your genes is removed, does that remove the reason for desiring the opposite sex?

My name is Edward Cullen and as I said before, I am a vampire. I was turned in 1918 at the age of 17 where my maker, Carlisle, found me dying in a hospital bed. My mother pleaded with him to save me, and apparently her pleas moved his heart. But apparently I moved other things, namely his dick. He has told me that he turned me mainly because I was young and good looking and he was extremely horny. Unfortunately for him, I was never really interested in sex before I was turned, and that disinterest continued into my vampire existence. No matter how hard Carlisle, or I, tried, neither of us could cause me to have a physical response to his body.

So instead we opted to be good friends. A few years later we met Garrett and his sister Kate. They were wondering nomads and for Carlisle and Garrett, it was love at first sight. Kate and I became friends and it was nice to have someone to talk to. Carlisle is a doctor and Kate was a nurse before her and her brother were turned, so they would work the local hospitals where ever we went for extra income.

Being a doctor, Carlisle held very firmly with the Hippocratic oath, stating that he will not hurt a human. So we have all taken to drinking the blood of animals. It's not too bad, it takes a while to get used to; but it gives this nice golden hue to our eyes instead of the red that other vampires have. Garrett says that it's sexy as hell on Carlisle. I'll take his word for it.

We had been in Georgia for a few months when Carlisle brought home a nearly dead woman with a frantic Kate behind him. Her name was Esmeralda and Kate was convinced that she was her mate. So Carlisle changed her since Kate was too high strung to do it and Garrett was out hunting. When she awoke and looked into Kate's eyes, it was once again, love at first sight. And again I was alone.

We have collected a couple more pairs along the way, Alice and Rosalie, and Jasper and Emmett. They were closer to the age I was when I was turned, and since we all looked too young to be taken seriously in the business world, we usually passed our time at high schools or colleges. By the time that Jasper joined us, I had already attained three master's degrees.

Now I spend most of my days looking for the one, that special boy that will ignite the fire within me. He has to be out there somewhere, I've been desperately looking for nearly 100 years now. I'm getting to the point that I'll just take the first cute guy that even wants to be friends with me.

Being a vampire kind of puts off a bad vibe to most humans.

One thing that is special about vampires is that some of us have powers. Jasper can control your emotions, and uses it frequently to make Emmett his love slave. Alice can see the outcome of someone's decisions, and she uses that to help us earn money, which everyone else uses to go shopping. A lot of shopping. I mean seriously, how many pairs of leather pants does Emmett own?

But while the others use their power to their advantage, mine just plain sucks. I can hear other's thoughts. Why is this bad you ask? Imagine that all day at home you are blasted with images of your pseudo-family having sex with each other, and then at school it's the same thing! I swear that vampires are as horny as human teenagers. And here I am, no boy-friend, no mate, not even a cute boy to think about having sex with. I am beginning to think I might just be broken. Not one boy has really made me turn my head.

I pass the other rooms in my house and head up to my bedroom, my one sanctuary from everything else. I can't block out the thoughts invading my head, but at least I can grimace in private.

I look out at the night sky from my bedroom window and pick out a particularly bright star. Just like every night before, I make a wish.

"Please let me find my mate soon. I'm going nuts here!"

BPOV

I sit on my bed and take a good look around my new room. My father has decided to finally take that cushy Chief of Police job in his old hometown of Forks, Washington, and I couldn't be happier. He has kind of taken a pay cut coming here, and there are a lot less amenities here than there were in the city, but at least here I can go to a regular school with regular kids. For as long as I can remember I have been in one boarding school or another. All girl boarding schools. And when I had breaks, it was either off with my mother and her new lesbian lover, or off to exotic and deserted places with my father. But I might as well just stayed at the school, mom wanted to do nothing but shop and go to titty bars, and dad just sulks and begs for peace and quiet. I think the only reason that they keep me around is so that they don't just up and disappear on their responsibilities. It's like I am their reminder that there is still a life waiting for them outside of vacations.

Needless to say I am still a virgin, I haven't even been close enough to kiss a boy. So that fact that I will be surrounded by them tomorrow is making me so excited I can barely contain myself. All I know about boys is what I have heard from the girls in the boarding schools, who don't know much more than I do, and the trashy romance novels that some of the girls steal from their mothers when they are home on break. But it all sounds fantastic and whimsical.

From what I have gathered, a boy will see me, fall madly in love, or hate me and then fall madly in love, and whisk me off into the sunset, where he will kiss me all of the time and give me anything I want. And as long as the chocolate and food come from him, I'll never get fat from eating it. I can even be in a bad mood, or kill his brother, and he will still adore me and tell me that I am his everything.

I am not sure if you only get one boy or not. Some book say yes, and others say no. But either way, no woman is ever without a man for very long. Men just naturally gravitate to women and we are nice enough to let them. I decide that I can't stand the wait any longer and decide to go to sleep early so that tomorrow will come even faster.

Good night world, tomorrow I go to meet my lover.

Oh! Maybe he'll be a prince in disguise!

EPOV

I love listening to classical music, the notes from Brahms and Beethoven take me away from everything else and I can just be. That and if I have to listen to Garrett singing that damn song from Rent again I may rip his head off and throw it in the ocean. Okay, I wouldn't really do that, but it is so annoying!

I am so wrapped up in the pictures the music paints behind my closed eyes that I do not notice that the sun has come up and it is almost time for school. Until Jasper and Emmett decide to remind me.

"Surprise butt sex!" Emmett screams as he tackles me on my bed and begins to mock hump my leg. Of course Jasper has to have his fun and pushes feelings of horniness towards me and now I have a raging boner.

"Emmett! Get off!" I shout at him!

"I'm trying bro!" He shouts back.

Having enough with this I push him off of me and storm into my bathroom to get ready. I hear Jasper and Emmett leave and can feel my erection calming down almost instantly. Thank goodness for that!

Of course there is no peace for me. Without even knocking, Alice and Rose walk right into my bathroom.

"Edward please tell me you are not wearing THAT!" Rose says pointing to my blue button down shirt. I look down at it and shrug my shoulders.

"Yea, why?" I ask her walking back into my room.

"You have no fashion sense at all?" She screams at my back. I roll my eyes at her, grab my bag and head out to my car to go to school.

The drive is quick and soon I am sitting in my homeroom bored as ever. I scan the room looking to see if there is anything even remotely interesting happening today.

In the corner are the two current 'popular' boys of the school. I always get a good laugh at that, they'll be in a dead end job hating life within five years of graduating, maybe even less. There is Mike Newton, cute to look at but a total homophobe. I wonder that would happen if I accidently turned him one day. I would like to see his face when he wakes up wanting to suck face with a guy. If he did though it would probably be with Eric Yorkie, popular guy number two. He's also nice to look at, but totally self absorbed. He has no idea that the smartest girl in school is crushing on him. If he was smart he would get with her and the two of them could have a solid future. Did I mention he is also an idiot?

Then there are the 'popular' girls, Jessica and Lauren. I think Kate said it best during the last parent teacher conference. She'd do 'em, but only if they had bags over their heads and a ball gag in their mouths. Of course this led to Esme having a bondage fantasy and the two of them were locked in their bedroom for the next week.

I am just about to begin figuring how many years of hair Mr. Plum has left judging from the already thinning signs of make pattern baldness when a loud thud stops everyone's movements.

We all look on for a moment and then like a geyser from Yellowstone, a fountain of brown hair explodes in an upward direction and lands in a haystack formation around a short girl with wide eyes.

The girl huffs and looks expectantly at every male in the room. Not just all at once, but one at a time, as if she is mad that we didn't do something for her. Finally her eyes settle on me, seeing the somewhat amused look on my face. She bounces, yes literally bounces, over to me. I expect her to move on since there are no seats nearby, but she just continues to look at me, as if she expects me to move for her. Fat chance, the only seat left is right in front of Jessica's desk. Finally she has enough of the silent gazes and opens her mouth,

"May I join you?" She asks with overabundant politeness. I half expect a curtsey to follow.

"Um, there is nowhere here for you to sit." I point out to her. But she is not dismayed, she pushes my books to the side and site right on my desk, facing me with her knees on either side of my arms.

"Of course there is silly." She says as she bats her eyelashes at me. For over a minute.

The bell finally rings signaling the start of the school day. The teacher of course is not paying attention and is no help at all getting this girl off of my desk.

"My name is Bella!" She says as she thrusts her hand out for me to shake, although it looks more like she wants me to kiss it. I take it and shake it lightly before letting go.

"I'm Edward." I tell her. She grabs my hand and pulls it back, cupping it in hers she brings our hands to her mouth and blows hard on it.

I rip my hand back in shock. "What are you doing?" I ask her.

"Your hand is cold. I was warming it up." She tells me like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Ummm, okay." I reply as I gently pull my hand back. The teacher begins talking and Bella turns around to give her attention to the teacher, while still sitting on my desk.

I reach down to grab my pencil and doodle a bit when I see her bum, right in front of me. It's not large like a boys, but small and cute. I wonder if I can fit the whole thing in my hands. She leans forward a bit and her shirt rides up ever so slightly in the back, exposing the top portion of her bum, swelling slightly before curving into her back.

I have to physically stop my hands from reaching out and grabbing hold. He skin looks so soft and my hands look like they would fit perfectly, right there.

What is wrong with me? She's a girl! I'm not supposed to be attracted to girls! But for some reason I am, and the proof is sitting in my pants.

My pants! I have no idea what to do, aside from Jasper's practical jokes at home, I've never had an erection before. I have no idea what to do.

I quickly scan the minds of the boys around me to see if I can figure out what to do. Luckily one of the other boys, Ben, is having the same problem as I am. He is planning on hiding it behind his books as he leaves. Why didn't I think of that?

Finally the bell rings, signaling the end of homeroom and I stand up with my books covering my crotch area. I see Bella turn around and hold her books out to me with another expectant look on her face. What is it that she keeps expecting people to do for her?

Oh, I guess she wants me to carry her books. Okay...

"I have math next." Bella tells me as she turns around and starts walking out of the classroom. It's a good thing I'm a vampire, otherwise I'd never get to my next class on time.

I decide that I need someone to take Bella off of my hands. Maybe if I wasn't near her so much I wouldn't have problems like the one in homeroom and I can get back to finding my soul mate. I'll just have to call my single 'cousin' Tanya. She has a thing for humans, and no one has turned her down yet.

Perfect...

Telling the teacher than I need to use the bathroom, I sneak out of class and pull out my cell phone, quickly dialing my cousin's number.

"Hello?" She answers.

"Tanya? It's Edward, I need a favor." I immediately get down to business.

"Oh yea? What is it this time Edward?" Tanya has always had a soft spot for me and once told me that I would make a cute girl. I'm not sure that I am comfortable with that, but if it means that I can get her to do me favors every once in a while, then so be it. Although it sounds like I may have asked for one too many lately.

"There's this girl at school..." I begin, but as usual, Tanya jumps in before I can explain.

"Did you kill her? Did you drain her blood? Oh I know! You turned her for me!"

I sigh knowing that this is not going to be easy.

"No Tanya, I didn't turn her, or drink her blood. But apparently she has attached herself to me and I need to have someone take her off my hands. Plus weird things happen to me when she is around."

"Weird things like what?" She asks.

"Um, I think I got an erection." I mumble over the phone. But of course being a vampire Tanya hears every word.

"What? You're getting the hots for a girl? Is she butch?"

"No, she's actually very pretty. And she has the cutest ass..." I don't realize that I've trailed off thinking about her until Tanya speaks again.

"Holy crap Edward! I think you're straight!" She gasps.

"Come on Tanya, that's just not possible! So will you come take a look and see if you can woo her away from me?" I ask hopefully.

"I'll come and meet her, but I'm not promising anything Edward." I sigh and thank her before hanging up.

I sit down at my usual table at lunch. I don't sit with my family because I want boys to actually feel like they can approach me. Although no one has yet.

Of course Bella decides that she can sit with me all she likes. She plops her tray down on the table and stares at me with that same expectant look on her face. Where did this girl grow up? Under a rock? Using my foot, I pull her chair out a little. She grimaces and sits down daintily.

"Someone needs to learn some manners." She says to me.

"Apparently so." I reply.

I take a deep and very unnecessary breath. "So Bella, would you like to come over to my house for dinner?"

Her face brightens and she smiles so big I think I can see her back teeth.

"Absolutely!" She tells me, nodding her head.

"Okay, well here is my address." I hand her a slip of paper with my address and phone number on it. "Six would probably be a good time to come around."

She looks confused for a moment but then the big smile is back.

"Okay! What should I wear?" Huh? Why would she ask a question like that?

"Um, clothes?"

She rolls her eyes at me. "I'll figure something out." And with that she rushes away and out the doors of the cafeteria, leaving her untouched tray of food behind.

Six comes around much sooner that I would hope and before I know it the doorbell is ringing. I move to get the door but before I am even half way there, Tanya beat me there. She has eyes black as night and is practically drooling at the prospect of the girl on the other side of the door. Tanya opens the door and for a moment I allow myself to hope that the girl's scent is too tempting to the women before me and that they will eat her and I will be rid of this problem. Of course it becomes painfully obvious that their hunger has nothing to do with her blood as Tanya practically purrs Bella's name as she pulls her inside. "Bella, you are even better that I imagined!" Tanya tells her as she removes Bella's coat.

"Um, thank you." Bella tells her as she does some sort of curtsey.

It is then that I take in what Bella is wearing. As if out of an old and quite tacky romance novel, Bella is dressed in a large frilly ball gown, complete with bodice that looks like it has small cuts in it to aid someone in ripping it off. Not that I would need that, I am strong enough to rip it right off of her myself. I can't stop the images of me ripping the offending garment off of her, exposing her small pert breasts to the cool air, and consequently, my hands.

Stop! I brought her overhear so my cousin could sweep her away, I'll never find someone as long as Bella is around making me think these terrible thoughts. Liking girls is for Human men, not Vampire men! Ugh! Why is this happening to me?

I am brought back to the scene before me by Tanya's possessive growl. Apparently Kate tried to hit on Bella and Tanya is staking her claim. Properly scolded, Kate returns to the living room to hang out with the rest of my family. I feel like I should leave them to it, but something compels me to stay. Bella seems confused as Tanya places her hands on either side of Bella's face, caging her in; but it is not until Tanya begins to lean in for kiss to claim Bella as her own that Bella begins to realize what is happening.

I have never seen anyone, vampire or human, turn Tanya's advances away, and here Bella is looking almost scared as the prospect of Tanya kissing her. Just before Tanya's lips reach Bella's, Bella places her hand between their faces, effectively stopping the kiss.

"Um, Tanya was it? You're really pretty and all, but I'm not into girls."

Tanya steps back, her eyes and mouth wide in disbelief. She shakes it off and goes in to kiss her again.

"She said she doesn't want you to kiss her Tanya!" I shout as I pull my cousin off of her. For some insane reason I can't stop feeling like I need to protect Bella, and even worse, like her kissing Tanya is wrong.

Tanya whips around to face me, but instead of the possessive growl I expect to hear, Tanya giggles at me.

"Oh Eddie, you are so in trouble." She pats me on the shoulder as she passes. "Don't worry, I won't say anything to anyone, but you've got to go into the closet sometime."

I watch as Tanya walks away, leaving Bella and I alone, the exact opposite of what I want.

"Edward?" Bella begins, "Do you think I'm a lesbian, is that why you invited me over here? To set me up with that woman?"

I try hard to conceal the guilty look on my face, but I am sure that I fail.

"Why would you think that? Haven't I made it clear that I like you?"

"Bella, you should like girls, not me." I tell her somberly, just like I should like boys and not her.

"Well I don't like girls Edward, not like that anyway." She flips her hair over her the shoulder of her ridiculous dress. "What kind of a woman do you take me for?" With that she holds her arm out for me to escort her into the other room.

"I think I should take you home Bella, this was probably a bad idea." She nods her head and lets me lead her out of the house.

I can hear Bella grumbling under her breath, obviously unaware that I can hear her quite clearly. "I wear this bodice all ready for him and he doesn't even have the decency to rip it off of me." Half of me has to suppress a chuckle at her way of thinking and the other half has to suppress the dirty thoughts and resulting erection that her words create.

It's going to be a long night...

I finally gave up on getting rid of Bella and over the past several weeks I have actually come to enjoy her company. I'm still no closer to finding my perfect man, but at least I have someone to talk to now. I have also come to find out why she acts and dresses in such a ridiculous manner. I've made a point to get her more modern literature since then. No more swashbuckling knaves for her.

I even talked Emmett and Jasper into taking Bella on a shopping trip to update her wardrobe. At first this seemed like a great idea, and it allowed me some much needed time to myself. However when they returned that afternoon, I realized just how bad of an idea it actually was. They dressed her in the sexiest clothes ever to grace a female form. I felt bad leaving Bella at the door the way that I did, but I had to hide the raging erection that I was suddenly sporting before my brothers saw it.

In our talks I have told Bella that I like boys and that is final, but I know she has noticed my erection more than a few times. I've played it off so far as thinking about some cute actor or something, but I think she may suspect the truth.

Just like most afternoons, we are sitting on my bed, she reading a science fiction book about some female space captain and I one of the trashy romance novels she loaned me. I figured if I know what she thinks the prefect mate is that I can help her find it.

"Edward?" Bella asks me, looking up at me from over the top of her book.

I sigh as I put the book down, cow maidens and princes forgotten set aside for the moment. "Yes Bella?"

"How do you know you're gay? I mean, have you ever kissed a boy?" I start to answer her but the words catch in my throat. I kissed Carlisle back when I was first turned, and I've kissed a few since then, but nothing happened, no sparks, nothing. I've always figured that it was because I had not found the right partner yet.

"Um, yes I have kissed a boy before."

"Did you like it?" She put down the book altogether and focused her attention solely on me.

"It was a kiss." I didn't really have much more of an answer for her.

"Have you ever tried to kiss a girl before?" My face scrunches up in disgust.

"Why ever would I do that?"

"To see if you like it silly. How do you know you don't like girls too if you've never tried one before." As much as it pains me to admit it, she has a point. Could I really be straight as Tanya suggested? Maybe that is why I keep getting aroused around her.

"No, I never have. It just seems wrong."

"Why does it seem wrong? Most guys I know like girls, not the other way around."

"Most guys I know are the exact opposite. I've never met a guy like me that doesn't like men."

"What do you mean, 'like me'?" She asks. It seems that the more Bella reads about strong independent women, the more observant she has become. I guess it's time she finds out.

"I'm different from other guys Bella. My whole family is." I take a deep breath, preparing myself for the next statement when Bella bursts out the most unexpected thing I've ever heard from her.

"Oh you mean the whole Vampire thing? Yeah, Tanya already told me like three weeks ago."

I can't help but stare at her in shock. "She told you? And you're okay with it? I mean how, why, when?" I'm stuttering now?

"Yes, perfectly, over the phone, although I think she was hoping to get phone sex, I don't remember exactly how the topic came up, and three weeks ago. Any more questions?" She looked at me as if she had just explained how bread turns into toast, like my being a vampire was the simplest thing ever for her to comprehend.

"So then you understand why it's wrong from me to be with a girl. That's just not how vampires are." I sigh, wondering not for the first time why things are always so difficult for me.

"So what if you're different? You can't know for sure unless you try right?" She looked at me with a look that a month ago would have made me think she was having a stroke, but I now know it her version of puppy dog eyes.

"What exactly are you suggesting Bella?"

She jumps up on her knees and throws her arms out wide, nearly smacking my face and breaking her hand in the process. "Kiss me!"

"Kiss you? You? Come on Bella, it would be like kissing my sister!"

"You're sisters don't give you a boner Edward." She says and she pointedly stares at my crotch. I look down and sure enough, my erection has popped up to join the conversation. Bella drops to her hands and knees and begins to crawl toward me. "Don't tell me you're thinking of Robert Pattinson again Edward. You're getting hard thinking about kissing me aren't you?"

I shift under her words and her hungry gaze. How the hell did I get myself into this situation? Against my will, my cock gets even harder. "Thought so." She says as she crawls up my torso, our faces merely inches apart.

I have to mentally restrain myself from all out panting, my breathing is still heavy as I control it into long deep pulls. If my heart still beat, I am sure I'd be in the middle of a heart attack. I know I should push her away, but I don't want to. My eyes dart down to her lips where her tongue peeks out to wet them and I let out a small groan. I close my eyes, the sensation of her being so close and her lips mere inches from me is too much.

"Kiss me." She whispers and I feel her words breathed into my mouth. Still I remain frozen, trembling at the thought of what she wants me to do. What if this kiss is like all of the others? What if I feel nothing? Does that mean that I truly will be alone forever? And what if I do feel something? What if I do like girls? Can I ever face my family again? All thoughts are pushed aside however when her lips touch mine. Fireworks, sunlight, cupcakes, puppies, rainbows, every happy feeling I have ever had in my existence flows through me and I can focus on nothing more than how her lips feel against mine. I grab for her waist and pull her to me, smashing her breasts against my chest. Her hands weave their way into my hair and massage my scalp in the best way. My entire body tingles as she sucks in my lower lip and nibbles on it slightly.

Suddenly she breaks the kiss and pulls back, her breathing is in spurts and her chest in heaving. Her face breaks out into a smile as she sees that I am doing the same. "So Edward, what do you think about kissing a girl?"

"I think it warrants further research." I tell her with a smirk.

"Good," she replies, "I've always preferred practical study to book work."

I am going to hell, but what a ride!

I never understood the thrill that humans seem to get by doing something in secret; climbing out windows after curfew, stealing drinks from their parent's private stock, having sex under the bleachers during the high school football game; but I understand now. Bella and I progressed very quickly from kisses to dry humping and I'm pretty sure that we will go all the way soon. School is out in a couple of weeks and I can't wait for the summer. More time to spend exploring this alternate lifestyle.

The only problem is that my ever observant family has figured out that I'm seeing someone. They keep asking when I am going to bring him over so that they can meet him. How do I tell my family that I am straight?

Always knowing when my thoughts are conflicted, Bella comes over and straddles me, wearing that blasted bodice from that first night at my house. I have been wondering when it would make an appearance again. Luckily for us, my family is out hunting right now. That has been my one rule, we can't do anything past friendship if my family is home. It's just too risky and I'm not ready to tell them yet.

"Oh, Count Edward! I am only but a poor chamber maiden! However can I convince you not to drain my blood tonight? I'll do anything!" Why she has a thick southern accent while trying to play a Transylvanian maid is beyond me, but it's Bella so as far as I'm concerned, it's hot. I grab her and pull her to me, softly crashing my lips to hers.

"Oh little chambermaid, why do you tempt me so? But it is not your blood that I seek my pet. No, what I seek is far sweeter than your blood." I move my hands toward the top of her bodice, right where she had cut the edges. I hear her breath catch and her head falls back as she mutters the word, "Finally."

Just as I am about to rip it off of her, I hear the thoughts of my family on their way back from their hunt. I sigh and lower my hands back to her waist. She lowers her head to look me in the eye and I can tell she is disappointed; it seems we never have enough time to get to the good stuff.

"I'd better go." She tells me, standing up and collecting her things.

"You know I wish you didn't have to." I tell her, hoping she can hear the sincerity in my words.

She smiles as she slings her backpack over her shoulder. "I know. " Then with a mischievous smile and a horrible British accent she commands, "Take me home Jeeves!"

"With pleasure my lady." I reply as I toss her onto my back and jump out the window, heading in the opposite direction of my family.

A few hours later my family is sitting around watching some boring TV show when Carlisle clears him throat. It does not go unnoticed that I am the only one that looks toward him, and that he is only looking toward me. "You know Edward, it's okay to be different."

"Carpet Muncher!" Emmett cough yells at me. Carlisle gives him a dirty look before he continues.

"If whomever you are seeing makes you happy, then that is all we want for you." He stares at me intently. "She does make you happy doesn't she?"

Oh no! They figured it out. Lie! Lie! Lie! "She who?" Okay, that sounded good, my voice only cracked a little there.''

All of the sudden there are confused looks all around me. "Bella." Esme says. "Her smell is all over the place Edward, all over you."

"Um, we're friends, we hang out a lot." I defend.

"Edward," Alice says as she takes a seat next to me, placing her hand on my knee. "I think what Esme is trying to say is that we know what a woman's arousal smells like, and Bella's is quite strong. So unless she's getting herself off in the bathroom without you knowing, you guys are making out; maybe more."

I hang my head in my hands and take a deep breath. I thought we had been so careful.

"We still love you Edward." Carlisle tells me as I feel his hand on my shoulder.

I lift my head to look at all of them. "You're not repulsed by me?"

"We don't claim to understand your choices," Esme tells me, "but if she makes you happy, then we're happy for you."

"Even if you are pussy lover!" Jasper calls out from the other side of the room where he gets a high-five from Emmett.

"That is enough you two!" Kate yells.

My brothers hang their heads, properly scolded. "Yes Kate." They both answer in stereo.

"We would like to officially meet her, if you don't mind Edward." Garrett finally says.

I look toward Rosalie for her response to all of this, she has been unusually quite this entire time. "Do you plan on changing her Edward?"

"What?" I am a little thrown at the abrupt change in topic.

"If things get serious between you two; she'll age and you won't. So I'll ask you again, will you change her?"

"If Bella wants that, then we'll talk about it. Why do you ask?"

"Because if she is turned, she's not gonna want a guy anymore. That is a silly human thing. As soon as she goes Vamp she's gonna switch sides. I'm sorry Edward, but that's the way things are. I don't know why you're different, but are you willing to risk that she won't change her mind about you?"

I hadn't thought about that. Here I am so happy that my family accepts my choice in partners, and then this. Could I deal with it if Bella decides that Tanya is better for her after all?

"I need some air." I tell them as I stand and head to the front door. I need Bella.

I make my way to Bella's house and breath a sigh of relief that her father's car is gone. We can talk alone. I knock on her door and wait nervously for her to answer. As soon as she opens the door she knows something is wrong, she motions for me to come in and sits me on the couch. Without saying a word she goes into the kitchen and begins moving some pots around and messing with the stove. I start to get up but she tells me to stay. A few minutes later she comes out with a hot cup of tea which she hands to me.

"Bella, you know I can't drink this." I tell her, looking at the cup.

"Well a good cup of hot tea makes me feel better, figured it couldn't hurt." Touched by her attempt to take care of me, I pull her down next to me on the couch and wrap my arms around her.

"What's wrong?" She asks. "Did Jasper and Emmett hang drawings of naked Captain America all over your walls again? I mean, Chris Evans is hot and all, but I'm not sure about some of those pictures. I mean, was Batman even alive during World War II?" I chuckle a little at her rambling.

"They know Bella, my family knows how I feel about you." I mumble into her hair.

"And how is that Edward? I don't think you've ever told me." I pull back to look into her eyes, all this time I have been falling for her and we've never declared ourselves.

"As much as I probably shouldn't, I love you Bella Swan."

"Oh Edward!" She cries out, throwing her arms around me. "I love you too!"

Even observant, Bella notices that my frown has only deepened at her confession. "Edward, what's wrong?"

"Bella, when vampires fall in love, it's forever. There is no going back for me."

"Okay, I still don't see the problem." How can she not see the issue right in front of us?

"Bella, either you live your life as a Human, loving me but getting old and eventually dying; or you are turned and you start batting for the other team." I watch her as the light finally comes on.

"You think I'm gonna go lesbian if you change me?" She looks shocked, and a little insulted.

"Everyone else has!" I point out to her. "I can't risk losing you like that."

"So you'll lose me to illness, or injury, or old age?" She stands up as she yells at me. She is steaming mad.

"Do you have a better idea?" I ask her softly, knowing there is no other way.

"Marry me!" Bella shouts at me.

"Excuse me?"

"I always assumed that you would change me and that we'd be together forever Edward, and if I have to prove this to you then I will. Marry me!"

"Bella, I'm not sure you understand what you are asking."

"I understand exactly what I am asking Edward. I want you to marry me, I want you to fuck my brains out convincing me that your cock is the only thing I will ever need, and then I want you to change me so we can be together forever." She stands there with her hands on her hips, looking at me intently, showing me that she means business.

"I thought I was the one that is supposed to ask you for your hand in marriage." I tell her with a smile on my face. She breaks out in a grin that threatens to cut her face in two.

"Is that a yes?"

I nod my head slowly. "Yes." She squeals and jumps into my arms.

Getting Bella's dad to agree to us getting married was surprisingly easy, I'm not sure he was even too used to her being there in the first place seeing how often he was gone at work. My family was nervous to say the least, a new vampire in the house and a straight (hopefully) couple in the house. I am still scared that Bella will turn into more than a vampire, but she does her best to assure me that she won't go over to 'the dark side' as she calls it.

We have a small ceremony at the city courthouse, much to the dismay of my family. Emmett wanted to go all out with flowers and long dresses and the like. Bella of course wants to go along with it, so she shows up to the courthouse in the puffiest princess dress I have ever seen. Of course she wouldn't be my Bella without it. We honeymoon for two weeks on a private beach in Hawaii where Bella allows me to commit my cock to her body's memory. By the time we return, I know that even if Bella does wake up different, I will always have those two weeks.

Sooner than I would like, the day of her change is upon us. I have spent all day pleasing Bella and pouring my love into her. There is nothing more I can do to show her how I feel. Finally, in the throws of passion, just as she asked, I bite her, pushing my venom into her and changing her into a vampire.

My family comes to sit with me for the three days that it takes for Bella to change. She is silent through the change, I am not sure if that is a good or bad sign as the change is quite painful. Surprisingly the one by my side the most during this time is Rosalie. She seems to be willing that Bella's and my relationship survives almost as much as I do. Curious, I ask her about it.

"His name was Henry. My fiancé before I was changed." I am surprised, I had no idea that Rose was involved in anyone before Alice. "A few years after I was changed and living happily with Alice, I saw him on the street; he never got over me. I wanted to go to him, tell him that I had moved on and was happy now, but Alice said that he would only be more upset if he knew that I had turned lesbian. I saw the pain in his eyes at losing his true love." She looks up at me with sad eyes. "I wouldn't wish that on anyone Edward, especially you. I would hate to see you in that much pain."

I reach over and squeeze her knee, sorry to hear about her pain, but happy to have someone here who will understand if things do not turn out the way I hope. Our moment is broken as I hear a small whimper from Bella. Her heart rate begins to speed up dangerously fast and I know she is near the end of the change. I hold her hand as she opens her eyes.

She smiles as she sees me and my heart bursts with joy, then she notices Rose behind me and her smile gets even bigger, and almost…sultry? Oh No! Please no!

"Damn Rosie, you are looking sexy!" She exclaims and can almost hear my own heart breaking. I close my eyes, willing myself to leave her side, as that is no longer my place, when I feel a hand cup my cheek. I open my eyes again to see Bella looking at me with nothing by love in my eyes. "But you Edward are the sexiest of all."

I laugh as I pull her up to me and spin her around the room. She's still mine! I crash my lips into hers and groan loudly as I realize that I can now pound into her as hard as I want. She's unbreakable, and she's mine!

When we finally break from our kiss Bella looks around the room in confusion. "What's wrong sweetheart?" I ask her.

"Where are the singing birds?"

"Singing birds?"

"Yes, anytime a princess gets her happily ever after, there are always singing birds! I want my birds." I laugh at her observation.

"I may not be able to give you singing birds, but I'll make you see stars." I promise her as I lead her back to the bed. We may be different, but I wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
